User talk:Dark Fantasy1990
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cranium Command: Featuring Inside Out page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 07:04, December 15, 2015 (UTC) I added HHN for Universal Tijuana Have you looked up my idea page I post recently (http://disneyparksfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halloween_Horror_Nights_(Universal_Tijuana) )? Please comment there and what you think? And also you can add your HHN attractions if you like since it's still under construction. P.S. BTW, What you also think about the Animal Adoption Week event idea for Metazoa (http://disneyparksfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Metazoa#Annual_events)? Would that be a good idea for guests to adopt their pets from a park? Why or why not? Please comment about that on that page. Sincerely, 763492 Octo Valley Mission Hello there, Can you please help me out with Octo Valley Mission by edit my sentances/paragraphs into your version, and even add the sentances/paragraphs in queue, ride and everything else? Sincerely, 763492 Surprise! click here Sincerely, 763492 Can you Edit For The Following? Secret Life of Pets: The Ride Resident Evil-The Final Chapter:Bio Terror Busch Gardens Dallas 24: Underground Escape Can you edit on 24: Underground Escape? Hi Alex Can you edit on Power Rangers: Dino Charge since you know about the TV Series? - Sincerely Dr Aidan Quinn Dude, don’t let someone block me! (SMG4FAN1) You broke the law for let someone block me. I banned you for breaking the law. You are no longer allowed in this wiki. You’ll be in prison for 5 years if you let someone block me. Hey This is a message to why I've been inactive a lot all of the sudden on this Wiki, Disney Parks Fanon Wiki is already killed thanks to Mason, and I don't want anything to do with this anymore, Always remember some of the good edits and some of the bad edits I've made through the year 2017 and 2018 though, Aidan 00:35, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Why not make a new wikia Aidan? Nickloaples Do you like this idea? I made https://disneyparksfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Nickloaples WikiStinson (talk) 18:23, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Hi, this is wikiStinson. I would like to say thank you for taking an interest in my park, Disney International. You have inspired me to work harder on it and make it better. While these parks are made just for fun, it’s cool to see a true fan of something that I’ve created. Again, I would like to say thank you!